


Save Me

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Louis, Abusive Relationships, Bottom Harry, Caring, Cutting, Domestic Violence, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Suicide Attempt, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abused by his boyfriend Louis, he even cuts himself. After a huge fight he plans to kill himself. He's stopped by a kind stranger with dyed blond hair and never thought he could be saved until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

In the beginning their relationship was perfect. It was filled with gentle touches and heated kisses and playful slaps and wrestling around the shared flat. Then the playful slaps weren’t so playful anymore, situations became rougher and kisses were bruising now. Painful. Harry didn’t know what had happened to his boyfriend of two years but in what seemed like a night, he had changed. Louis was angry almost all the time, Harry had thought it was just stresses at work, although how stressful is working at a dentist’s office, but still the smaller man would come home and be livid and he’d take it out on his devoted boyfriend.

Then he started to drink heavily. He’d spend his whole check at the pub then come home stumbling and belligerent and force Harry to make him feel better. The taller one would allow his older lover to basically rape him on these nights, I mean it really wasn’t rape right? They were together and if Louis wanted sex he’d get it, even at the persistence of ‘no’s’ and ‘stop’s’ that fell from his lips. He’d cry as he was being invaded and lately he wasn’t even prepped for it, there was no longer nimble fingers to make him feel good before the actual act, no it was just spreading and slamming into him until there was a sweaty mess on top of him that reeked of liquor and anger.

Not too long after that, Louis hit him. Only once across the face when Harry had come to him worried and asked him to not go out again. Just stay there and cuddle on the couch and watch some romantic comedy.

“Come on Lou, you don’t need to go out again.”

SLAP.

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do!” he bellowed out and slammed the door.

That’s when Harry, the twenty-two year old uni student who also had to pick up extra hours at the bookstore just to pay the bills now, found solace in one thing. He really had no friends per say, yeah there was Liam at the shop and he was always a kind bloke but he didn’t want to come running to his acquaintance at every instance of this. Liam had his own troubles to worry about, his girlfriend Danielle was pregnant, and he was also finishing his studies as an engineering major. So Liam was out of the question. He’d thought about calling his mum but he was so ashamed as to what she could say to him and she liked Louis, thought he was a doll. Only if she knew how many bruises he’d left upon Harry’s pale skin or the split lip that never seemed to heal. So he found the only other out he could. The razor.

He wasn’t even planning on it actually. He was in the kitchen one night preparing dinner, cause Louis couldn’t cook for shit, and while chopping up a pepper for his famous stir-fry, he sliced his thumb getting a hiss and a small jump from the green-eyed young man. At first it really hurt, he cursed out loud and sucked it into his mouth and let the pain ebb away before bandaging it. But the pain actually felt nice. It was pain he controlled and as he was making the dinner that probably wouldn’t be eaten by the second party, too drunk to care or notice, their most recent fight had upset Harry and the slice to his skin made him feel just a little better. Louis had accused him of not loving him anymore and held him down as he forced himself inside, it was demeaning and low and made Harry feel like nothing other than a punching bag and a hole to be plundered. He sought out the solace of the blood and the pain that made him feel just a bit better than he had before.

So here he was three weeks later, sitting in his tub and slicing into his wrist, five malicious reminders of hurt and agony staring back at him in red. Louis barely spoke to him now, never kissed him, only fucked him late at night then would fall asleep next to a sobbing Harry. Every night he’d get up and slice into his skin again, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to die, he was so young, but if this was how his life was to be then there was no other choice. He’d welcome death just to get away from Louis. He thought about leaving him and even voiced it one night, mustering up some courage, he faced his shorter drunken boyfriend.

“Lou, I can’t take this anymore. Keep this up and I’m leaving you. I’m serious.” Even his voice betrayed him. He didn’t want to leave, he loved him, or at least he loved the man he had met two years ago. That man with those sparkling blue eyes was gone, those same blue eyes were deadened and gray.

Louis slammed him against the wall and gripped his arm so hard it felt as if the bone would break. He spat in his face with words that dripped ownership and malice.

“No you’re not! You’re mine Harry and you will never leave me. When I come back” slamming his boyfriend into the wall for good measure “you had better be here.” Then he crashed their lips together, the first kiss they’d had in weeks. But it was a harrowing kiss that left Harry sniffling to himself crumpled on the floor as Louis left. He’d had enough, the razor wasn’t helping anymore and he had to leave. Not just the flat they shared, or the relationship cause he couldn’t, but this world.

He picked himself up and saw that it was pouring out, he didn’t care, its not like a little rain was going to stop him from what he was about to do. So putting on only his shoes he stepped outside to head to the bridge that held his escape. By the time he had made it to the bridge his clothes were soaked through, his skinny jeans stuck to him like glue and his thin band t-shirt was darkened by the onslaught of precipitation. Harry looked over the edge of the railing next to the stone pyre and saw the churning water below him, the rains had caused the river to swell and move rapidly downstream. This was it. He climbed up onto the pyre in the middle of the bridge and stilled himself, he was going to do this, had to do this. He had no hope left. The man he loved beat him and he cut himself and there was no one to help him. He inched closer to the edge and let one foot dangle precariously over the side with one hand gripping the metal beam that held the bridge up.

“Please don’t do it.” Came a voice from behind him. He hadn’t heard anyone approaching or the car that was stationed in the middle of the bridge. Late at night who would be out here anyway? He startled and gripped the beam again and turned around to see a lad, who was probably around his age, with sopping wet blond hair and a look of despair.

“What?” he asked through the thundering rain, unable to hear with the churning waters below him and his thoughts racing around his head.

The blond man stepped forward, only a little. “Please, don’t do it. Come down.” He reached out his hand to Harry.

“No, sod off.” He started crying, the rain that still poured without mercy hid his tears.

“Please, I want to help.” Came an Irish accent. It was melodic and gruff and actually quite pleasant.

Harry shook his head and turned to look down at the water again. Just fucking jump. Be done with it already. But he was scared of what would come next, if there was an afterlife and if he did this, would it hurt? Probably not as much as the abuse he got from Louis or the cuts that marred his milky skin. He didn’t speak. Then he felt someone nearing him on the pyre and saw the same blond man standing next to him and looking dead at him.

‘Wh-what are you doing?” Harry asked perplexed. Was he crazy or something?

“Well if you jump, I’m coming in after you. I’m a strong swimmer and I can’t very well walk away now can I? Looks awful cold though, but I’ll manage.” He shrugged his shoulders surveying the river that flew past beneath them.

“No-no you can’t do that! I don’t want to be saved!” Harry yelled out in desperation. He just wanted to get it done and over with, so why hadn’t he jumped already?

“I can and I will. You expect me to leave someone to jump to there doom and not try to save him. Sorry, I will not walk away with a guilty conscious or blood on my hands mate. You jump. I jump. Got it?” The Irishman spoke sternly, his eyes never faltering in their conviction. Harry noticed that he had beautiful blue eyes, eyes sort of like Louis had, but these were light and airy and held whimsy in them. Not anger or resentment like the ones he had become accustomed to.

“But if you die too that leaves blood on my hands as well. Dead or otherwise. You can’t do that to me. That’s unfair.” He cried out, this blond guy was making it difficult just to do something so simple as taking your own life.

“And if that’s what keeps you from jumping, then so be it. If you jump in I will save you. Or at least I’ll try. And if I can’t then I’ll die with you. Only seems fair to me.” He spoke again.

“Why are you doing this? I don’t even know you?!” The tears were flowing forth with new ferocity. This complete stranger, very handsome stranger as well, was basically going to risk and or end his life just to save Harry. It was kind and selfless and something he wasn’t used to.

“Because if someone is at the brink of wanting to off themselves, I have to step in. It’s in my nature mate. Now, can we please get off this ledge and go somewhere warm? I’m freezing and the prospects of that water don’t look too much better. Come on, you can trust me.” He reached out his hand again. He held such sincerity and kindness in his eyes that without even thinking about it, Harry placed his rain soaked hand into his and was being pulled away from the ledge. He didn’t realize what was happening until both of his large feet were planted on the wet cement and was pulled into a hug by the slightly shorter man.

“Thank you.” The stranger whispered. “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

Harry broke from the embrace and backed towards the railing shaking his head, his heavy curls were sloshing water each way his head turned. The blond man looked confused at him still holding his hand. “No, I can’t go back. I can’t, I can’t, and I can’t “he trailed off

“Alright love, alright. I’ll take you back to my place then okay? Me mate Zayn is probably still up and even though this doesn’t seem like the right time, but it looks like you could use a drink or a cup of tea. How’s that?” The blond was motioning towards the still running car.

“Yeah sure.” And Harry was led to the small sedan that was warm and dry inside. The stranger placed him on the passenger side and even gave him a large hooded sweatshirt to put on since he was shivering like a leaf on a tree. The man made his way to the driver’s side and buckled in before putting the car into drive and took off to an unknown destination. They stayed silent in the car, the only noises were the wipers on the windshield batting away the downpour surrounding them and soft music coming from the stereo, sounded like Muse.

“Good band.” Harry muttered out loud. The stranger looked over and turned up the radio just a bit more and smiled slightly.

“Yeah, decent tunes with nice lyrics. I can get down with it. I’m Niall by the way.”

Niall. Such a handsome name to go along with such a handsome face. Harry looked over to see how soaked his savior was and noticed that he had pale skin, Irish duh, and he was thin with discernible muscle as well. Built like a football player or something of the like. He had an infectious smile and dark brown roots that had him believing that this Niall guy had dyed his hair blond.

“Ha-Harry.” He spoke through shivers.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Harry, maybe not under these circumstances, but still a pleasure.” And he flashed a mega watt smile that had Harry reciprocating back to him.

“Thanks, you know, for back there.” He motioned behind him with his large hand not noticing that his wrists and irritated cuts were on display.

“Don’t mention it. Um, can I ask what those are from?” He nodded towards his wrist.

“Oh, um nothing.” Quickly covering his wrist with the borrowed hoodie.

“Hey, I’m not judging you mate, just wondering. You’re alright you know? I’m not gonna hurt you.” He leaned over to give a gentle squeeze to his knee.

The warmth that radiated through his soaked jeans was surprising seeing at how drenched they were. The rest of the drive was in silence with Niall humming along to the music and Harry couldn’t help but join in as well.

XXXX

“Alright mate, home sweet home. It ain’t much but it’s mine. With Zayn of course.” And he opened the door to an inviting flat that held the faint hint of smoke and seemed to be well lived in. There were guitars against the walls and modern art adorned them as well, none with frames, just canvases with varying pictures on them, rather abstract and beautiful.

Niall toed off his shoes and Harry followed suit, they both dripped slightly onto the warm rug that was soft beneath his feet. Just then a head of black hair popped out from the kitchen, he was gorgeous, in only sweatpants and a white beater that left little to the imagination. His skin was a delicate bronze and on it was littered with tattoos that stood out brilliantly against his skin. He held a smile like Niall’s, full and bright, and was quite loud upon entering.

“Hey Ni, got the whiskey for-why are you wet? And who’s that?” He asked confusedly. His smile dropped a bit as he took in the sight of two soaked men.

“Zayn, this is my new friend Harry. Harry this is my miserable excuse of flat mate Zayn.”

“Oh well, the more the merrier. Come on in and take a load off.” And Zayn sauntered off towards what Harry could only guess was the living room. There was a large red plush sofa and beaten coffee table in front of it. In the room there was even more art on the walls and the surroundings were simple and clean. Just a television with an xbox and loads of books upon the shelves. Off to the side was a hallway that Niall led him down.

“Just give us a minute alright love, want to get us dried off.” He spoke to his flat mate.

Wolf whistles echoed throughout the flat and then a choking sound, Zayn must’ve taken a shot, and Harry giggled at the implications he was getting.

“Don’t mind him he’s a twat. But he’s a good bloke, been best friends for years now. Ah, here we are.”

Harry was led into a small room with a large bed and even more guitars. The floor was covered in clothes that Niall was hastily picking up and tossing in the corner. “Sorry bout the mess mate, wasn’t expecting company haha.”

“S’alright. Thanks again. Are all these guitars yours?” Harry looked around. The room smelled amazing, like Niall incarnate. It was musky and peaceful and heavenly.

“Yep, all mine. Can’t get enough of music so that’s why I own so many. Here” he tossed a towel and a pair of pajama pants at him with a white shirt “I think those will fit you. The shower is just through that door over there. Use whatever you’d like. Leave your clothes outside the door and I’ll dry them for you. Love having my own washer and dryer, it’s the simple things in life I enjoy.” And he made his way out the door.

“What about you?” Harry asked taking his shirt off. Forgetting the bruises that covered his arms and some of the ones that were fading along his toned torso. Niall’s eyes widened slightly but the look of sympathy was gone in an instant, replaced with one of his wide smiles.

“I’m just going to change. I don’t need the heat from a shower like you do. When you’re done come out and join us?” He spoke sweetly with a half shrug.

“Uh yeah, sure thing. Thanks again.” The last part came out low and unsure. He was met with another smile before the door closed to the bedroom and he made his way to the shower that looked ever so appealing. He stripped down and let the hot water wash over him and it felt so good, he let the night’s prior memories flood into his brain. He was going to kill himself and by some miracle in the middle of the night, this caring Irish stranger pulled him away, and now he was in his home and using his shower and wearing his clothes. Harry shook his head and scrubbed every inch of his body willing any bad memories or pain or anguish to drain out through the tub.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later he was walking into the living room to be met with raucous laughter. The two young men on the sofa seemed to be so happy and carefree, maybe it was the liquor, but still it was so nice to not be miserable for once.

“Hey Harry, you look much better! Come and have a drink with us!” Zayn hollered out.

“Zayn!” Niall slapped his arm.

“No it’s okay, actually a drink sounds wonderful right now. Cheers.” And he sat down across from them on the floor as the dark haired boy poured three shots. He let the bitter whiskey coat his throat and if he thought he was warm from the shower or the atmosphere, the brown liquid was warming him even more. They shared shot after shot as Niall and Zayn went back and forth talking about the old days and what trouble they’d get up to.

“You-oh my god-you should have seen his face Harry, when that woman stepped outside and saw him naked in her yard! I thought he shat himself! So glad I was there to witness that, thankfully you called me to pick you up!” Zayn hollered between laughs.

“Well what did you expect me to do? I was running out of her house cause her son was a chicken shit and hadn’t come out yet! The only thing I could do was run! I highly doubt she wanted to see her boy being plowed by this dude.” Niall shook his head, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Harry was truly enjoying himself, almost all thoughts of what had transpired earlier in the evening was gone until Zayn looked at him after they shared there twelfth shot.

“So Harry, what’s up with you mate? Niall told me about you on the bridge.”

“ZAYN MALIK! You prick!” He slapped his arm quite hard making Harry flinch a little bit, taken back to how Louis would slap him. But even then, the hit from the blond was only warningly, not meant to bruise or claim.

“No Ni, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I mean I just met you but you’re the only other friends I have besides Liam and I didn’t want to bother him. But um, well…I’m a not happy guy. I haven’t been happy for a while.” He confessed.

“Is that where the cuts are from?” Zayn asked softly. Niall only looked at him with disbelief getting a shrug and a look of ‘what?’ back.

“Yeah, yeah I started doing that a while ago. You see my boyfriend, Louis” the bile started to rise in his throat at saying that name, he was irate and never wanted to say it again “well um, he hits me. At first I thought it was because he was just drunk and stupid.”

Niall made a move to clear the bottle and shot glasses away but Harry’s large hand stopped him.

“Nah, keep it. I like drinking and honestly I haven’t felt this good in a long time. But yeah, he started hitting me and I didn’t know what to do so I started cutting. One thing led to another and then tonight he slammed me against the wall-“ he was cut off.

“That’s where those bruises came from Haz?” Niall asked daintily.

“Yeah that’s his handiwork. So I ran and went to the bridge and I was so set on ending it. But Niall showed up and now I’m here admitting my darkest secrets to two complete strangers.” He scoffed and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that so easily he’d divulge all this.

“We’re not strangers mate. We’re friends now. And we want to help.” The truth being spoken by Zayn as Niall nodded along.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but um I’m really tired and I’ve got to go home tomorrow, Lou’s gonna be so pissed. I should probably go to bed.” Harry spoke as he stood.

“Nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere near that flat until we figure out what to do about him.” Niall demanded.

“But Ni, I-“

“No buts Harry, seriously, when this idiot makes up his mind you can’t change it. You’re stuck here until something is figured out.” Zayn piped up cleaning their liquored mess.

“Now come on, you’re sleeping in my bed. Get some good rest and I’ll crash on the couch.” The blond uttered leading him to the bedroom. He turned off the lights and tucked Harry in, the smell of his bedding was so peaceful and warm and he felt his body relax into the plush mattress. Niall turned and made his way to the door.

“Niall?” He whispered.

“Yeah Harry?” Turning to see the tears in those deep jade eyes glistening from the light in the hallway.

“Can you lay with me, please?” He asked timidly.

“Of course.” And the young man climbed in next to him settling himself in his large bed. He was taken aback that Harry made his way to lay his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Niall pulled him in closer and locked his hands around the broad shoulders. Then Harry started to cry. This time it wasn’t a cry of hopelessness, it was a cry of relief and thankfulness and letting go. Niall held him the entire time telling him it’d be okay and that he was there and no one would hurt him anymore. The last thing Harry heard before finally falling asleep was “I’ll save you.”

XXXX

The next month was simple yet busy as Niall was making any and all arrangements for Harry to start living with them. He had made sure that Harry would make it to his classes and even got a job with Niall’s father at his catering company so Louis couldn’t go looking for him at the bookshop, but told him if that bastard was even within eyesight anywhere that he was to run and head back to the flat that he now called home with Niall and Zayn. Didn’t matter what he did; Niall was going to save him no matter what the cost. Niall had helped Harry out as well by taking him shopping for clothes since the tall man wasn’t fitting into anything except for pajamas at this point. Harry protested adamantly but the blond simply waved him off “Mate, I’m loaded alright. My dad owns his own business and he pays for everything. I go to school; he foots the bills for this place and whatever I need. Once I’m done uni I go to work for him and the catering company. That’s the deal. So stop worrying and let me help you.”

Harry took the offered help and found himself a very nice wardrobe getting lustful looks from Niall. He’d blush anytime those crystal blue eyes lingered on him. He was growing feelings rapidly for the shorter young man and he let them happen. This person came out of nowhere and saved his life and showed him kindness and caring, that was something that could never be ignored, and eventually he found himself falling for the Irishman.

Sadly, his cutting hadn’t really stopped. He still felt worthless and guilty that he had abandoned his only boyfriend to be whisked away by an Irish bloke. Niall had found him crying in the bathroom with the bloody razor on the floor and his skin paler than normal. He rushed forward grabbing a towel and applied pressure to the gaping wounds. ‘Harry what are you doing love? Why? Come on don’t do this to me! I told you I’d save you! Let me save you!” Niall cried along with him. He was frightened as to what this younger man would do to himself without him around.

Harry eventually stopped crying and told him why he had done it and showed him the smaller knicks around his body. Being bold, Niall leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to each one that covered him. Each time he’d whisper “I’ll save you.”

That’s when Harry realized he was completely in love with Niall. Yes, they had only met a little over a month ago but he felt it. It was more than what he had felt towards Louis, much more. He felt safe, protected, wanted, loved by the Irishman that had saved his life one dark and rainy night. That’s why he lifted his head with one long finger and brought their lips together. It was simple and tender and wary. But it was perfect. Harry separated their lips to look deep into turquoise eyes that bored through his soul and linked their fingers together, the ones that had a grip on his heart. Niall smiled back at him and spoke softly “Do that again.”

And he did. They didn’t stop kissing after that. Some were caresses and gentle grazes and others were heavy sodden with passion and lust and want. Their hands roamed wide planes of pale skin and hard muscle, Harry found out that Niall had a sensitive spot just below his ear and Niall found that Harry liked his curls tugged just so. They fell into easy love, as easy as love could get.

The first night they had sex was something both were terrified to do. Niall hovered over him, kissing and nipping down his throat as Harry gripped Niall’s thick uncut cock in his hands and was prodding his entrance with it. Niall looked down “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please Niall. Love me, love me, love me…” he breathed as the man above him, his boyfriend of a week, they had made it official finally after Zayn’s insistence, lathered his cock up with lube and pushed forth. This was different than anytime Louis had penetrated Harry. This was caring and comforting and considerate. He let Harry adjust to his impressive width; Harry was actually quite scared by it, and didn’t move until a lust riddled voice croaked out “Move.”

Their bodies slowly undulated with each other; Niall invaded the tight heat of the man below him and moaned at the suffocating intensity that enveloped him. He crashed their mouths together in a frenzied fury of tongues and lip biting. Harry groaned under him, he’d never felt so full and so alive and so taken care of before, using his massive hands to press his lover farther into him. Sweat slicked chest slid against each other and Niall suckled Harry’s earlobe while pulling his curls to one side. Harry was putty at this point.

The younger man nibbled on that sensitive spot under Niall’s ear and felt as the boy sped up his actions and began slamming into him with more force. “Oh yes Ni, fuck me. Fuck me.” So he did.

Their bodies slapped against each other with loud echoes around the room. Blunt nails scratched down lithe bodies leaving red welts in their paths. Harry loved the feeling of the scratch, he hadn’t cut in a week so this was the closest he could get to the pain and this was better than any razor, and Niall pumped the long cock in his calloused hands bringing him to climax.

“Fuck!” Harry cried out as he released across his abs and chest. His walls clamped down around Niall and the older man could only thrust forwards a few more times until he was exploding inside Harry. His cock spurt shot after shot of hot cum deep inside him filling him up. His body stuttered and he collapsed onto Harry’s heaving chest. They stayed like that, listening to fluttering heartbeats before their lips met again. This time was slower and more loving than either had kissed before. Niall slipped out of him and pulled him to the showers to rinse off and let hot water wash away the sweat and semen.

Niall looked up a little, Harry was a bit taller than him, and asked “Why me Hazza?”

Harry only smirked down at him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before answering, “Because you saved me.”

XXXX

They stood, the three of them, outside the door of what used to be Harry’s home. Niall slipped his hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance as the curly haired boy slipped the key that was hidden under the mat into the lock and pushed the door open. His nostrils were assaulted with the smell of rotting food and absolute filth. There were empty bottles and food wrappers everywhere, clothes strewn over every surface; it was like Louis had forgotten how to live like a human being. The three stepped in, Niall’s grip tightening and Zayn walking behind them.

“Harry!” Came a disgusting looking Louis. His hair was greasy and he had what looked like two-week old clothes upon his frame. The blue-eyed boy probably didn’t notice the other two blokes in the flat as he pulled in Harry for a hug that was past the border of relieved. The violent smell of alcohol and vomit clung to him like Velcro.

He pulled back looking him up and down with anger in his eyes. “Harry Styles! Where the fuck have you been!? I’ve been worried sick and Liam says you quit your job and-“ he looked down to see the clasped hands and raised his head to see a less than pleasant Niall with an equally surly looking Zayn behind him “who the fuck are they? Have you been cheating on me you little slut?!” And he reared back his hand.

Niall stepped forward and gripped his wrist, using unknown strength, as Harry recoiled away into Zayn’s chest. Louis’ eyes widened and he cried out in pain when the blond had twisted his arm behind his back causing him to drop to his knees. He seethed into his ear, “I’m his boyfriend you pathetic excuse of a man. And we’re here to collect his things. So if you don’t mind” twisting it farther making him yelp in pain “we’ll be leaving as soon as he’s done.”

Niall let go of his arm and nodded towards his cowering boyfriend and Zayn, “Hazza, go get your things.” They scurried back to retrieve the objects Harry required. It wasn’t much, some more clothes, his own laptop, his phone and a few pictures of better days Zayn and Harry threw everything they could in a few short minutes into the duffle bag they had brought and entered back in the room, the curly haired young man looked around at what was once his home. Nothing here was decent or clean or held any type of good memory anymore. Everything was gone.

“Babe, is there anything you wanted out of here?” Niall asked him, watching his eyes as they scanned the dilapidated flat. He shook his head and his eyes finally settled on Louis who was slowly standing up. Blue met green.

“Not a damn thing.” He deadpanned. Louis’ eyes widened in some foreign emotion that his ex-boyfriend didn’t care about anymore. But Louis wasn’t finished. He rushed forward to grip his arm. “You’re not leaving me!”

“Oh yes he is!” Zayn hollered and before Louis could retort there was a tan first colliding with his face. The crunch of his broken nose was loud and made Harry flinch. Blood poured forth from his swelling nose and he cried in pain.

Niall, enraged at his actions, stepped forward to grip him by the throat and slammed him into the wall actually lifting him up so his toes only skimmed the ground. “You will never touch him again. You will never see him again. And if I found out that you’ve even thought of coming to look for him, I’ll kill you where you stand. Prison be damned.” And he spit in his face before letting the smaller drop to the floor.

Niall walked out fuming with Zayn holding Harry’s hand. Harry never looked back. But now he was terrified of Niall. He’d never seen him angry like that and it only frightened him that all he had went through before would happen again with the man he was truly in love with. The blue-eyed man made to reach for his hand but Harry jumped and backed away from him as they neared his car. “Hazza?” He asked curiously.

Harry just shook his head and his body trembled in fear. Niall’s face dropped in understanding and every last trace of anger melted away. “Harry, baby, don’t be scared of me. I’m not like that, you know that love. I’m not going to hurt you, I’ll never hurt you.”

He stepped forward and thankfully the taller didn’t retreat. He cautiously linked their fingers together and Niall brought them up to kiss his knuckles and whispered “Harry, I’ll never hurt you like he did. But I will protect you if I have to. I’d never hurt you. You trust me don’t you?”

Harry nodded slowly getting a small smile from his doting boyfriend. “Good, now let’s go home. Zayn you drive, me and lover boy have the back seat.”

“Alright, just don’t get too dirty back there, I want to be able to focus on the road.” The raven-haired man chuckled.

The couple slipped into the back seat and Harry placed a gentle kiss to those soft pink lips he devoured on a regular basis. “Thank you.” He muttered so that only the two could hear him.

“For what love? I should be thanking you for being the best boyfriend in the entire world.” He smiled down placing a peck to his lips. They could never stop kissing sometimes.

“You saved me.” And he nuzzled into his neck. Inhaling that familiar peaceful scent that kept his nightmares at bay and dark thoughts from intruding his mind.

“Always.” He kissed the mop of curly hair as they were driven back to their shared home.

Harry thought back to the night two months ago when a random stranger with blond hair and an infectious smile stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life by ending it. He had shown him someone could truly love him and care for him and protect him when needed. Niall had truly saved Harry in more ways than one.


End file.
